Wedding Crasher
by AcidReactor
Summary: first fanfic EVER. please R&R. Zero gets an invite to Yuuki and Kaname's wedding. Rated T because I don't want to get into any trouble.


_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own VK or any of the characters... wish I did though..**_

_**PLEASE R&R, first ever fanfic, sorry for any bad spelling.**_..

Wedding Crasher

(Narrators P.O.V.)

A tall thin silhouette stood, leaning against the roof of Cross Academy, holding a piece of card with a disgusted look on his face. His almost white hair shone in the moonlight and his purple/grey eyes looking at the writing on the card. "What does that girl… that _thing_think she is doing" he said. He read the card out loud to himself again "Dear Zero, I'm sorry we haven't spoken these past two years, but I would be so happy if you would attend me and Kaname's wedding next week. Please come? _Love_, Yuuki." The teenager shoved the card in his jacket's pocket and sighed. "Love. How can she use such a word so loosely, after leaving me for that… that beast!" He growled at the thought of Kaname walking, hand in hand, with the only one he ever loved. It made him sick. Zero looked up and saw a shadowy figure was walking towards him.

(Zeros P.O.V.)

Great. All I needed now was that idiot trying to cheer me up. Or offer up some blood. "Not _now_ Kaien. I'm trying to have some peace. That's why I'm here." I sighed and said, in a harsh tone.

"Awh Zero, don't you want your daddy?" Kaien Cross replied in his annoying baby talk accent he had caught onto. I eyed him up and down for a few moments. He looked so stupid. He _was_ stupid.

"No." was all I could say. But as he turned to leave I called him back. "Headmaster Cross." I sighed then asked the question. "should I go to Yuuki and Kaname's wedding?"

(Yuukis P.O.V.)

I waited, fiddling with my now long hair. Twirling it into ringlets then letting it fall back straight. I wanted him to turn up but I wasn't sure. Then the doorbell rang and Kaname opened it to let Rima and Senri in. Rima ran up to my room and hugged me tight. "OMYGOD YUUKI! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN MONTHS!" I smiled. We hadn't seen each other since her and Senri went on a modelling trip around America. I smiled and said

"Yes, how was modelling with Senri. I'm glad you didn't kill him while you two were saring a room." Rima smiled, she smiled a very secretive smile before announcing what she wanted to tell me for the past 3 months.

"Senri asked me to be his!" I screamed in happiness.

"OMYGOD! REALLY! THAT'S AMAZING YOU GUYS ARE PERFECT FOR EACHOTHER!" She grinned so wide it must have hurt.

"Come on, let's go downstairs. We need to get the dress." I smiled. Against my will I promised I'd promised Rima she could help me pick a dress. She was supposed to be back a week ago, but America was so nice… But now she is here we can get it! We ran downstairs to go and as we got our coats on Kaname swept over and stood in front of me. He looked perfect. But something was missing… before I had time to figure out what it was he leaned in and kissed me tenderly.

(1 Week later at the wedding ~ Zeros P.O.V.)

I sighed. I had to go. As I went to walk through the doors I felt a fist punch into my stomach and drag me into a room. I was dropped onto the floor then got up and saw Kaname stare at me furiously. "How dare _you_ come!" he growled. He grabbed my throat and slammed me onto a table. When he let go he ran out locking the door behind him. I got up and limped over to the door but it was locked from the outside..

(Yuukis P.O.V.)

I didn't see Zero anywhere and sighed. Why would he come. He hates me and Kaname. There's no reason… I took a walk then around the old castle, singing to myself, then stopped hearing banging and quiet screams coming from the locked room beside me.

(Zeros P.O.V.)

I heard Yuukis voice and started banging on the door and scraming, but at the same time wondering if it was soundproofed. The walking and singing had stopped… she was gone… then I heard the locks on the other side of the door slowly open then started gasping for breath… Kaname had done something to my throat now I can't breathe. The door opened and Yuuki saw me then quickly sat down trying to help me.

(Yuukis P.O.V.)

I looked at his throat and saw a mark. Kaname. He did this. It was his signature move*. I helped Zero up and he tried to say something to me. "Yuuki… you look… beautiful…" He was gasping for breath so I started running till I found Kaname. He turned to look at my then saw Zero and fury grew in his eyes. Kaname picked up Zero and slammed him up against the wall, then threw him against another, knocking him out. I walked up to Kaname then realised what was missing. He wasn't who I loved. He wasn't… Zero. I took off my engagement ring and threw it at him.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ZERO! HOW DARE YOU!"

(Zeros P.O.V.)

I woke up slightly and saw Yuuki punch Kaname in the guts. She was screaming. "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO… TO THE ONE I LOVE!" Kaname looked at me, then at Yuuki. I got up, still on a slight limp and with the side of my head bleeding, and Kaname picked up Yuuki, stared at her then threw her at me.

"FINE! HAVE HER! I HOPE YOU TWO ROT IN THE DEPTHS OF HELL TOGETHER!" I sighed and sat Yuuki down by me then drew the bloody rose and aimed it at Kaname's heart.

"I think that will be you." I silently stared at Kaname. Then after a few seconds I spoke again. "Run. And never come back." He turned and left.

(Cross Academy, 2 weeks later – Yuukis P.O.V.)

I look at Zero, he looks at me and we kiss. Finally. It was all we ever wanted. We are sat on his bed. He smiles. "Yuuki, I love you." I grin. The biggest grin of my life.

"I love you too Zero."

_**How was that? I have done some work on the story formatting, but I think my work was very good for a story newbie :3 hope you enjoyed!**_

_***Kaname's signature move is to slow/stop someones breathing.**_


End file.
